Watching and Waiting
by mhersheybar
Summary: Harry catches Ginny in a private moment, and it distracts him for the rest of the day. Mature sexual content and themes.
1. In the pond

**Watching and Waiting**

Harry was distracted. Despite the beautiful day, despite the peace, despite the dozens of friends and family members who had come to the Burrow for a huge end-of-summer party, all he could think about was the sight that had greeted him that morning, when he had wandered into Ginny's room to call her down for breakfast. Even hours later, standing in the yard supposedly talking Quidditch with Ron and Seamus, Harry felt his cock twitch and strain against his boxers at the memory of his girlfriend laying on her bed, her hands between her legs, the sundress she had planned to wear that day hiked up around her waist.

_Ginny had rigged the wards on the door to her room so that no one but Harry could enter unannounced. So intent was she on her task that she had no idea he was there, and Harry could do nothing but stare, mesmerized. _

_She was leaning back against the pillows piled on her bed, eyes closed, her legs bent at the knees. One hand grasped the inside of her thigh, as if to hold it in place, but Harry saw her thumb, moving back and forth, slowly rubbing the sensitive skin. The other hand . . .well, seeing it and what it was doing made Harry's breath hitch in his throat and everything below his belt tighten. Almost unconsciously, he reached down to grab himself through his shorts, feeling himself grow hard, but unwilling to focus fully on his own needs, lest he miss something._

_She was not wearing any knickers. Her hand was moving in lazy, but tight, circles around the small, firm nub that Harry knew lay just above her clit. It was the place she always liked him to start when they were together, a warm-up to later activities. Her fingers obviously knew exactly what they were doing, for even as Harry watched, she clenched around her hand for a moment, her hips lifting off the bed and then falling back, the circles of her fingers growing faster._

_Ginny's legs fell open wider and Harry found himself with a clear and unobstructed view of her mysterious parts, the ones he had been trying to learn and master ever since the two of them had become intimate. From his angle, he could see every one of her soft folds, swelling and darkening now around her warm opening as her hand above became more frenzied. Ginny's hips were thrusting more regularly against an invisible partner, and without breaking the rhythm of her circles, her other hand snaked over and positioned itself, thumb gently against her clit, two fingers teasing themselves around her entrance, but not yet disappearing inside. _

"_Ohhhhh," she moaned suddenly, as if with relief, and then grunted as her fingers finally penetrated._

_Harry had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle his own groan. He pushed his cock against his hand roughly, needing release, but knowing that if he gave into his own ache, he wouldn't be able to focus fully on the sight before him. _

_He looked then at Ginny's face, and it was nearly his undoing. Her head arched back against the pillows of the bed, her teeth grasped at her lower lip, her brow furrowed as she concentrated. Although Harry had brought Ginny to climax many times before with his lips, his hands and his cock, he had always been too focused on his task, or on his own mounting pleasure, to watch Ginny's face in detail. It was a sight to behold. As Harry gazed at her, her breath began coming in shorter gasps and he glimpsed her tongue work its way out to lick her lips. Her hips thrust first down into the mattress and then up again, pushing firmly against her hand. Glancing back down, he watched as she clenched around the fingers buried deep inside, squeezing and grinding, and he throbbed, imagining his own length pushing aside her hand to seek entrance, filling her more fully than she could herself. But he couldn't tear himself away from the sight enough to move. _

_Harry steadied himself against the wall, barely aware that his own hips were grinding into his hand, thrusts matching hers. So often he had masturbated to this exact image and yet, seeing it before him for real was more intense than he could have ever imagined. The soft mewing sounds now coming from Ginny's mouth, the look on her face that said she was so close, and trying to draw it out as long as possible, the soft, musky scent that rose from between her legs, reminding him of all the glorious times that he had buried his face in her, exploring and tasting and bringing them both pleasure._

_Harry didn't think he could stand it for much longer, and he had moved his hand to his own zipper, needing to get inside and have release, when Ginny suddenly grunted "Harryyyy." Harry started, afraid he had been caught, but Ginny's eyes were still screwed shut. Her back arched up as she came, and Harry watched as she trembled, her legs shot out, stiff and straight, and then tightened around her hand. Harry could see the tiny, but intense contractions around her fingers, as her entryway opened and closed in its own rhythm, vibrating with contained energy that Harry could practically feel flying off of his girlfriend. She pumped her hand gently a few more times, squeezing out every bit of pleasure, lightly stroking her clit, and jumping when her ministrations shocked the sensitive flesh._

_Harry backed out of the room then, not realizing until that moment that he had left the door wide open. For some reason, he didn't want to disturb Ginny or the look of intense pleasure and calm that graced her features as she tried to control her breathing. He could hear Molly downstairs still calling everyone to breakfast, but Harry had to make a first, quick stop in the loo. His wank was physically relieving but not terribly satisfying otherwise. He wished he could have finished himself while still watching Ginny bring herself to orgasm._

And that was why Harry had been distracted the rest of the day. Every time Ginny brushed a soft kiss on his lips or ran her hand absentmindedly across his shoulders as she passed him his entire body tingled with want. He volunteered for as much physical activity as he could to help get the Burrow ready for the party, desperately trying to keep his ever present erection under control. In retrospect, it might have been better to alert Ginny to his presence in her room. They could have had a quick shag and Harry would not have found himself trying to picture Hagrid in a thong bikini in an attempt to keep his arousal hidden from everyone. But even in the face of such difficulties, there was a part of Harry that was enjoying his secret. More than enjoying, really. It was a fucking turn on, remembering Ginny, knowing that even she had no idea what he had seen. That was part of the problem. Harry was spending as much time trying to relive the sights and sounds of her bedroom as he was trying to banish them away so he could focus on, well, walking and talking. Quite frankly, walking and talking were overrated.

As more and more of their friends arrived at the Burrow, Harry was temporarily able to push his memories of the morning from his mind. He was a bit more attentive, and Ginny stopped giving him quizzical looks and asking him if everything was alright when he missed answering a question of hers for the third time in a row. They broke out the butterbeer and Firewhisky and as the day waned, Harry began to believe that he would in fact be able to survive until later in the evening to make good on all the fantasies that had been running around in his mind all day.

And then everyone decided to go swimming after dinner.

One look at Ginny in her ice-blue bikini, her hair pulled away from her face in a messy pony-tail, and all the blood Harry believed he had in his entire body rushed to the space between his legs. He was hard before he even had time to contemplate the fact that he was wearing nothing more than a thin pair of bathing trunks that did nothing to hide his condition. Praying that no one had noticed, he dove suddenly into the water of the pond, thankful for its murkiness, and swam halfway across before he was under control enough to stand up again. He would just have to avoid looking at her, or touching her, or being anywhere near her, for a while.

Yeah right.

Ron had already grabbed Hermione around the waist and was lifting her to his shoulders for a chicken fight. Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms, seemingly having no idea what she was doing to him, and started climbing up his own body to face Hermione.

Harry couldn't help it. As he grabbed her arse to lift it higher, he quickly slipped one finger inside the bottom of her bathing suit, sliding it into her as far as he could reach and then wiggling it a bit. She gasped, her entire body tensing as Harry pulled her to him, his face now even with her crotch, which he kissed through her suit before withdrawing his finger and boosting Ginny the rest of the way to his shoulders. She looked down at him from above, a calculating and slightly breathless look on her face, as he innocently smiled back at her and then slowly licked his digit of her wet warmth.

In response, Ginny tightened her legs around him from above and rocked her pelvis into him, all the while calling out to Ron and Hermione to start the game. Harry was suddenly excruciatingly aware of the location of her clit, pressing into the back of his neck, and he swallowed hard, praying that the look on his face didn't give anything away. He stayed firmly in the deeper portion of the pond where the water could hide the erection he was now powerless to command. As Ginny and Hermione began to wrestle each other up on the boys' shoulders, it was all Harry could do to stay in control as Ginny alternately thrust herself down on him or subtly shifted and tightened her legs. After a minute, he realized she was doing it on purpose.

It was no good. Pretending to trip over a stone at the bottom of the pond, Harry stumbled forward until Ginny toppled off his shoulders and into his arms. Quickly righting her in front of him he pressed himself firmly against her backside, groaning into her hair with relief at the feeling of pressure she provided against his ache.

Ginny leaned her head back so that her mouth was at Harry's ear. "Is this why you've been so distracted all day? Because you're randy?" The amusement was evident in her voice.

"No," growled Harry, thrusting himself firmly against her again as he slowly backed the two of them into the deeper water, not really caring who saw. "I've been so distracted all day because I watched you. This morning in your room." They were now deep enough for Harry to slide his hands down from Ginny's waist and slip them inside her swimsuit bottom. He grasped her hips on either side and pushed her into him, lifting her a bit so that her arse rubbed against his penis, now so hard he could see the tip pushing out of the top of his swim trunks. "Before breakfast," he said meaningfully, pushing against her back again.

Ginny sucked in her breath and shivered at his words, and at the feeling of his want pressed so firmly against her. She swallowed hard, before saying thickly, "I was thinking of you, you know. I couldn't just call you up to my room and I didn't think I could get through the day otherwise." Her voice took on a suggestive timbre. "What exactly did you see?"

Harry still had his hands inside Ginny's suit, and now he began to stroke her gently, the cool water adding its own ticklish presence to the sensation of his fingers.

"I saw you touching yourself, rubbing against that place you love me to caress, right about your clit, you know?" At this, Harry moved his hand to the spot, adding just the right amount of pressure as he began to circle. Ginny moaned then, leaning her head back against his shoulder, and he felt her shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature.

The two of them had been moving slowly the entire time and now found themselves in a part of the pond that was shaded by overhanging trees. Although they could hear the party on the opposite bank, they were hidden by the branches that dipped low into the water and the deepening dusk, and Harry gave up all pretense of trying to control himself.

"What else did you see, when you watched me?" Ginny's voice was low and quiet.

"I saw you move your other hand to your clit, and begin to rub it. I saw your fingers slip inside and swirl around."

"I was imagining that they were your fingers, that you were on top of me."

"Like this?" Harry inserted his fingers into her opening. His other arm was holding her waist and as he teased his fingers around inside of her he rubbed Ginny from the outside, below her navel, push her up and down on his hand.

"Yeah," Ginny gasped, adding her own movements to his.

"And then," continued Harry, swallowing hard to try to gain some control, "and then, you called out my name, and I watched you come." He tightened his grip around her, struggling as he grunted into her hair. "Wanna . . . make you . . . come again. Want . . . to come . . . inside you. Now."

In response, Ginny turned around, sighing a bit as Harry's fingers slipped out of her. She pulled her swimsuit bottom off and Harry grabbed her arse in both hands, lifting her to him. She leaned over enough to push down his swim trunks and he eased her onto his shaft, groaning in relief.

Harry didn't think he could have gotten any harder, but he was wrong. They had made love standing up before, but always Harry had to focus on things like balance and not dropping Ginny, and fatigue in his arms. But now, as Ginny began to slide up and down him, the water supported most of her weight so that all Harry had to think about was the fact that he was not going to last long at all. He had been thinking about being inside her all day, and there was no way he could draw this out.

"Oh god, Ginny, I'm close," he gasped, finding her lips with his and pushing her down into him.

She stopped for a minute, tightening her legs around him, and he felt her tighten her muscles _inside, _around his shaft, at the same time. He groaned again, thusting. "I think I'm gonna come, Ginny, I have to come."

"Not yet, you're not," she muttered, moving her hand down to the space between them. "Not until I'm there too. Hold on." She moved her hand against herself as Harry began raising and lowering her around him, struggling with the effort to wait.

"Ginny . . ." It was the most delicious agony.

"Almost . . ." Ginny was panting. "Almost there . . . Oh!" she suddenly cried out, her legs tightening around him. "Now, Harry!"

And he let go, his orgasm almost knocking him sideways into the water. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," was all he could say for a moment as he pumped into her, the angle of their bodies allowing himself to penetrate more deeply than he would have thought. His arms shaking only slightly, Harry slowly came back to himself, thankful again that the water supported them both. He slid Ginny down to a standing position in front of him and wrapped his arms around her, grinning, before lowering his head for a long kiss.

"Was it worth the wait?"

Harry could barely form words. For the first time that day, he was totally relaxed. "Mmmm," he muttered into her hair, swaying in the water, enjoying the feeling of the small waves lapping against their bodies.

She smiled up at him and then grabbed his head, pushing it down towards the water. He gave her a quizzical look. "You want me to do _that_, under water? Right now?"

"No, Harry," said Ginny with a smirk. "I want you to find my swim bottoms."


	2. In the kitchen

**In the Kitchen**

When Harry and Ginny finally made it out of the pond, the sun had almost sunk behind the distant hills. The party they had left was in full swing, with a large conjured bonfire glowing at the edge of the orchard and a table filled with sweets and all manners of drink - Firewhisky and wine and a bowl of pinkish punch that bubbled slightly whenever someone dipped into it. They joined the group, grabbing plates and cups and following Ron and Hermione to a blanket.

"Where did you two disappear?" Ron asked, almost too casually, studying the edge of the blanket with interest.

"I got a cramp in my side," Ginny answered without a hint of blush, "and Harry had to massage it out."

Hermione raised her eyebrows while Ron muttered under his breath that they had been gone for almost an hour, and it must have been some cramp. He didn't look at either of them.

Harry kept his mouth shut. He had not told Ron that he and Ginny had become intimate, and it was not a conversation he wanted to have right now.

Or ever, really.

Hermione might have guessed, Harry suspected, but he really did not want to analyze things with her, either. He hoped she hadn't shared her suspicions with Ron. Instead, he took a big pull of his whisky and watched, amused, as Ginny began giggling, the bubbles from her punch tickling her nose and swirling around her hair.

Around them, everyone seemed to be getting more and more . . . relaxed. Seamus and Lavender were snogging on a blanket, his hand unashamedly under her shirt, which rode up her chest to reveal that she was not wearing a bra. George and Angelina were leaning into each other, sharing a bottle of something with Oliver and Katie Bell, tears and laughter mingling together as they passed it around. Cho and Michael Corner were damn near shagging each other on the other side of the bonfire. He was obviously quite drunk and she did not appear far behind. Harry just wished someone would think to cast a couple of privacy charms around them. Cho kept sneaking glances at him, and whenever she caught his eye, she would move her hand, or lips, to a more suggestive place on Michael's body. Was she trying to tease him or something? Because it was a total turn-off.

And Neville! Whether it was his newfound status as a war-hero or the sips of Firewhisky he had been enjoying all evening that gave him the courage, he was certainly using it to his advantage, sitting with Hannah Abbott back under some trees in the orchard. They weren't talking much at all.

After the romp in the pond with Ginny, Harry had been supremely relaxed and mellow in the way that only great sex and a nice swim can make one feel. For a while, as they lay near the bonfire sharing a plate of sweets, a cup of whisky, and soft kisses, Harry did not desire anything else that evening. He was satisfied. Satiated. Whatever. And by the lazy smile on Ginny's face, he figured she was too. After all, she had come twice that day. Lucky girl. Harry didn't count his own wank in the loo. That was mere release.

As the darkness seeped over them all, conversations around them became quieter and more personal as groups and couples matched up and, in some cases, disappeared into the trees. Ron and Hermione were suddenly nowhere in sight and Harry was startled out of his stupor just enough to realize that Ginny had transfigured their blanket into a couple of sleeping bags, zipped together. Reaching down, she pulled out a pair of his pajama bottoms and threw them at Harry before pulling off all her clothes and donning the matching top.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend before pulling off his own shorts and boxers and slipping into the pajamas. She sighed and snuggled herself into his bare chest, closing her eyes.

Harry wrapped his arms more firmly around her and kissed the top of her head. His penis twitched a bit, but Harry, for the first time that he could remember, was too relaxed to pursue anything. Instead, they talked and giggled and cuddled as the quiet grew around them as deeply as if a charm had been cast.

Ginny suddenly rolled away from him and stretched like a cat, yawning, before sitting up and smiling. "I'm hungry."

Harry grabbed at her. "Are you, now?" he asked in a teasing voice, laying his hand directly on top of her curls, unencumbered by knickers or pants.

She swatted his hand away. "I'm serious, Harry! Dinner was ages ago!"

"Only to a Weasley," Harry mumbled into her chest, trying to divert her attention by sucking on her breast.

He should have known better.

Ginny pushed away the sleeping bag and made to stand up. "Come on, let's see what's leftover in the kitchen."

"Ginny!" Harry hissed at her, trying to pull her back down. "Don't you want to, uhh, put something else on first? At least knickers?"

"Nah." Ginny wrapped the pajama top around her. It barely covered her buttocks. "Everyone is either passed out, asleep, or otherwise . . . occupied. Now come on!"

Muttering to himself, Harry followed her. Actually, the view from here wasn't so bad.

The kitchen of the Burrow was dimly lit with a few flickering lamps. As always, Mrs. Weasley had cleaned and put everything away before bed, but the effect was still homey, not sterile the way the Dursleys' kitchen had been. Ginny opened the icebox and took out a bowl of grapes and two bottles of butterbeer, handing one to Harry.

He had just opened it and taken a sip when Ginny hopped up on the counter next to the grapes, wiggling a bit to position herself. Her pajama top fell open revealing pretty much everything, and she shoved her hair haphazardly behind her ears before leaning over the bowl and picking out a couple of grapes, popping them into her mouth.

Harry's latent state of relaxation was gone in a flash. He swallowed hard. _Never get between a Weasley and a meal_, he sternly reminded himself. He just wished someone could remind his penis. It was moving of its own accord inside the loose pajama bottoms.

Ginny seemed oblivious to Harry's current state, so focused was she on her snack. Harry shifted himself subtly in front and tried to keep his voice from squeaking. "So, umm, Ginny?"

"Hmmm?" She didn't even look up.

"I was wondering . . . when you're done with the grapes . . . how about something a little, umm, _harder_, for afters?"

Ginny smirked at him then, running her eyes down his body, stopping a second longer at his crotch and the insistent bulge that was growing there. She held up a grape. "Open wide."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Stepping close to the counter, Harry took the grape in his mouth and wrapped his arms around Ginny, kissing her deeply and letting the juice from the fruit mingle in their mouths before he swallowed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, staying balanced on the counter as she eagerly kissed him back, and Harry could feel the soft scratchiness of her curls teasing his stomach just above the waistband of his pajamas.

All thoughts of a snack forgotten, Harry and Ginny did not hear the creak of the bottom step that announced the arrival of someone from the upper floors of the house.

Cho apparently had not been as drunk as Michael. In truth, she had been spending more time watching Harry with Ginny than drinking Firewhisky, and after Michael passed out, she covered him with a blanket before going into the Burrow to use the loo. It was probably only because she was mostly sober that she didn't cry out at the sight before her as she came down the stairs.

The proper thing would have been to turn around and go back up, to hide in one of the empty bedrooms for a while. The next best thing would have been to get herself the hell outside as quickly as possible, apologizing all the way.

She did neither.

Instead, Cho backed into the eave under the stairs, frozen at the sight of Harry and Ginny. As she watched, he stopped kissing for a second and pushed Ginny gently back so that her bent arms supported her on the counter, giving him free access to her breasts. Leaning over, he kept one arm around her for support while the other gently stroked her nipple, eliciting soft sighs. Bending lower, Harry captured her other breast in his mouth, licking and sucking and tickling until Ginny was writhing against him.

In the corner, Cho's breath hitched in her own throat. Her own kisses with Harry had been tentative, awkward. Clearly he had learned a thing or two. And Michael had never paid that aspect of her body such delicious attention. Maybe a quick rub and suck, but not the tantalizing, gentle ministrations Harry was currently bestowing on his girlfriend, who was positively groaning with pleasure.

Cho was unconsciously stroking her own chest in time with Harry. Some part of her brain knew she needed to leave, but her feet refused to move, and what he did next made her very nearly cry out with want.

Quite suddenly, Harry's head dipped lower, until it was between Ginny's legs. She put them over his shoulders as he bent before her, now almost laying back on the counter, perfectly positioned for his tongue to access her folds.

Cho gasped. Her relationship with Cedric had not progressed that far during the time they were together; he was too much of a gentleman to rush things. And quite frankly, Michael thought cunnilingus was, to use his word, _disgusting. _Of course, he subscribed to the biggest double standard of all: he loved when she gave him head. And although Michael knew how to use his hands, Cho's greatest source of pleasure was herself. She could only dream of having someone who cared enough about her to take the time to do the things to her that Harry was currently doing to Ginny.

He was taking his time. Licking, sucking, exploring her folds, his hands now gently holding her thighs apart, a finger moving slowly up to stroke her clitoris until she gasped, replacing the finger with his tongue. Ginny was mewling now, against the counter, little gasps of "oh, oh, oh" escaping from her as she arched her back and thrust her pelvis into Harry's face.

Cho's hand moved into her own knickers and grabbed at her clit, stroking it frantically at the sight before her. Ginny groaned.

"Harry . . . Oh Merlin. Haaaarrryy." She swallowed. "So close, gotta slow down."

Harry stood up, lowering her legs to around his waist again, grabbing Ginny's buttocks and lifting her to him. Cho could see his erection from where she stood as he roughly pushed his pajama bottoms down and stepped out of them. Ginny grabbed his penis in her hands, moving them up and down his shaft firmly, as Harry's head fell back and he groaned her name.

"Gin . . . oh Gin . . . feels so good." One of Ginny's hands moved down to gently stroke his balls, flicking them lightly with her fingers. She looked up at Harry. "Switch with me," she commanded.

He immediately understood, lowering her to the ground and taking her place sitting on the counter, his penis rising hard between them, straining towards her as she put her hands on Harry's thighs and lowered her mouth.

Cho usually tried to finish fellatio as quickly as possible, knowing that getting Michael aroused was the only way she could get him to focus on her a bit before he fucked her. But Ginny was clearly enjoying the delicious torture of her boyfriend as much as he was as she planted slow, wet kisses up and down, sucking gently on his sac to make him twitch, and then pursing her lips tightly at the head of his penis, pushing against it and making Harry force his way into her mouth. He bucked against Ginny then, and made a sound, part cry, part moan, that was so deliciously sexy it made Cho wet.

As Cho watched, Harry opened his eyes and looked down at his girlfriend, watching her sucking on him, her pink mouth somehow taking in almost his entire length. Even from her place by the stairs, Cho could see Harry's eyes, reflected in the dim light. They were dark and smoky, but held adoration in them as well. And Cho understood. It was not a temporary thing because of the task Ginny was currently performing. It just was.

Harry groaned again, taking Ginny's head between his hands, stroking her hair. She stood up and he slid off the counter, grabbing her to him and lifting her back up, all in one fluid motion.

Cho saw as every muscle in Harry's back tightened as Ginny guided him into her; they wrapped their arms around each other as they fused, barely moving for a second, but for the tight, hard contractions between them.

Cho's own breath was coming faster now, and she struggled to keep it quiet. This was not sex, not a quick shag. Harry and Ginny were making love to each other, right there on the counter of the Burrow's kitchen. It was as intimate a moment between two people as Cho could have ever imagined, and she was intruding. But she had to finish.

Harry thrust himself into Ginny with more force, and her hands grabbed at his shoulders, leaving light marks on his back as she matched him. "More Harry, harder, _harder_" she panted, her legs, wrapped around him squeezing tighter.

Cho was rocking into her hand now, biting her lip with the pleasure and pain of watching what she couldn't have.

Harry and Ginny became more frenzied, and Cho suddenly came, feeling the wetness soak her hand, her legs shaky with exertion. She leaned against the wall for support as Harry gasped out, "Almost there, Ginny . . . oh god . . . I love you!" He slammed into her again and Ginny moaned and shuttered as her own pleasure crested. They might as well have been sharing one gigantic orgasm, so matched were their movements and rhythms.

Cho was backing away now, her own physical ache satisfied, but the one in her heart stronger than ever. As she made to go up the stairs, finally to hide, her last glimpse was of Harry, still gently holding Ginny in his arms, trailing soft kisses across her cheek and down her neck.


	3. Body shots

A/N: Here is another scene from the end-of-summer party at the Burrow. It more or less follows after the first chapter, as an alternative ending.

**Body Shots**

By the time everyone at the party got out of the water, the sun had almost sunk behind the distant hills. Harry and Ginny walked casually back to the group from the far side of the pond, hoping that no one had noticed their extended disappearance. For a little while, they thought they had been successful. But as they grabbed cups and a bottle of Firewhisky and joined Ron and Hermione on a large conjured blanket, Harry noticed Ron giving him a funny look.

"So, uhh, where were you two?" Ron asked, with an air of forced casualness.

Harry decided that in this case, the best defense was a good offense.

"Just swimming. Where did you and Hermione disappear? Gin and I looked all over the pond."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at this but kept her mouth shut. Ron started to answer and then suddenly frowned. "Ginny, weren't you wearing a blue swimsuit before?"

Harry swore under his breath. He hadn't been able to find Ginny's swim bottoms in the pond and she had been forced to summon another suit from her room. That was actually the reason for their delay; Ginny had crawled up onto the bank of the pond for her wand, and the sight of her bare bum was more than Harry could take. He had gotten out of the water after her, barely taking time to marvel that he could be so hard again, so soon. They had fucked doggie style, there by the pond, and it had been some minutes before Ginny had had the presence of mind to cast the correct Accio.

"I think it faded in the pond water," said Ginny coolly.

Ron frowned again. "From blue to yellow??"

_He picks __**now**__ to turn into the kind of bloke who pays attention to what a girl's wearing?_

Harry broke in hurriedly. "I think it was a joke of the twins, I mean, of George's. You know, clothing that changes appearances in the water."

"I've never heard him talk about . . ." Ron was not to be deterred. Harry gave Hermione a desperate look and suddenly the hand that had been caressing Ron's thigh disappeared higher up the leg of his shorts. He started and sucked in his breath, all thoughts of his sister's swimwear thankfully forgotten. Ginny grinned at Harry and took his hand, threading her fingers through his.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time when Seamus got to his feet and shot sparks out of the end of his wand to get their attention. He was holding up a bottle of something that didn't look like Ogden's, and grinning at the crowd.

"If you could all give me your attention for a moment," he said, playing up the Irish brogue like he did whenever he'd had a bit to drink. "Well, except you, Neville," he continued, raising his eyebrows at his former roommate who appeared to be currently getting to second base with Hannah Abbott. Neville flushed and sat up. Still always the gentleman, he helped Hannah straighten her t-shirt before putting an arm around her shoulder.

Seamus began again. "As I was saying, I thought it might be fun to try something I learned in a Muggle bar in Dublin . . ."

"I don't know, should we really trust the Irish?" George called out.

"Only if you want to have any fun tonight!" retorted Seamus. "But then, if you aren't interested in doing body shots, I'm sure Angelina there can find someone else who is."

He had everyone's attention. A couple of the Muggleborns were nodding and Dean called out, "Wicked idea, mate!" in the middle of the general murmurings of those who still had no idea what Seamus was talking about. He looked down at Lavender and held out his hand. "Will you be my lovely assistant?

Lavender grinned and stood up. Seamus waved his wand and suddenly, the table in front of him was filled with a line of bottles, a number of shot glasses and salt shakers, and bowls of sliced limes and strawberries. Lavender opened one of the bottles and poured a healthy shot.

"Right then. Okay," said Seamus. "What we have here is called Tequila. It's a Muggle drink that can give Firewhisky a run for its money. But if consumed correctly, as it will be tonight, it's a bloody fantastic time." He motioned to Lavender, who put a salt shaker and slice of lime in front of her next to the full shot glass.

"Watch carefully, everyone!" called out Seamus.

Lavender licked the space between her thumb and forefinger on her left hand and sprinkled the wet spot with salt, then picked up the lime in the same hand. She looked at everyone and picked up the shot glass in her free hand. Raising it in a toast, she took a breath, and then, in one almost fluid motion, sucked the salt off her hand, downed the shot and, with a shudder, popped the slice of lime between her teeth, sucking deeply for a minute.

The assembled crowd cheered and clapped as Lavender gave a cheeky curtsy.

"Wait a minute, Seamus, _that's _supposed to be a bloody good time?" called out George. "Cause I could be in my room making my bed or something, you know."

Seamus raised his eyebrows at George. "More likely in your room 'polishing your broom', I should think." He and Ron gave each other a high five and George joined in on the laughter, holding his hands up in surrender.

"What Lavender just demonstrated is the correct way to drink a shot of Tequila alone. However, a _body shot_ of Tequila is quite different. If you will all observe." He held out his hand. "Lavender?"

Standing next to Harry, Ginny muttered, "I can't wait to see this."

"Neither can I," replied Harry honestly, earning him a raised eyebrow and jab in the side from his girlfriend.

Lavender poured another shot and lined up the salt and lime. She then turned to Seamus and smiled into his eyes as she slowly pulled off her t-shirt, revealing . . . well, Harry supposed you could call it a bikini top, if a bunch of silver string attached to what looked a couple of Muggle postage stamps was proper swim attire. He didn't remember it being that small when the group was swimming earlier, and by the look of absolute lust in Seamus' eyes, Harry suspected that Lavender might have performed a shrinking charm on the suit at some point.

That was the only thing that was shrinking, however, and not only on Seamus. Harry found himself leaning forward a bit to see exactly what the pair was going to do, and the thought of Ginny standing before him with that same expectant and flirtatious look in her eyes suddenly sent a bolt of heat between his legs.

Next to him, Ginny had gone silent as well, watching. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw her lick her lips. He swallowed hard, then took her hand.

In front of them, Seamus forced himself to look away from Lavender and at the crowd. "Watch closely, now," he said, his voice cracking just a little.

Lavender took the slice of lime and held it between her teeth, flesh side out. She brushed her long hair away from her shoulders as Seamus stepped close to her and slowly, very slowly, Harry thought, began kissing her wetly along her collarbone. Lavender shivered, and Seamus put one hand around her waist. With the other, he carefully sprinkled salt on the bit of exposed flesh he had just licked, and picked up the shot glass.

Harry realized he was barely breathing. Ginny had moved even closer to him and her body seemed to be vibrating with energy as she watched Seamus move himself so that the now visible bulge in his swim trunks was pressing into Lavender's thigh. He dipped his head to her shoulder again and licked off the salt, thrusting into her at the same time. Lavender's head fell back and her eyes closed as Seamus downed the shot and leaned over, deftly covering his lips with hers as he sucked on the lime. He raised his head only long enough to spit it on the ground before resuming his attentions to her mouth.

Ginny moved so that she was standing in front of Harry. He wrapped both arms around her as she backed into him, grinding her bum into the erection that had been steadily growing. He growled into her ear.

"Need to get some of that Tequila. Now, I think." Ginny leaned her head back against his shoulder and whispered her response, "I can think of quite a few places on your body that might need a bit of salt licked off of them."

Harry groaned into her hair. "Show me, then."

In front of them, Seamus and Lavender had finally broken apart and were staring into each other's eyes, panting slightly. Harry knew that despite their casual flirtation, the two really did care about each other, and given the glazed look on Seamus' face, Harry was glad for them.

The applause this time had an awed tone to it, but was also somewhat perfunctory, as most of the watchers seemed quite eager to have a go with the Tequila themselves. Seamus shook himself out of his stupor enough to gesture to the bowl of strawberries on the table, calling out "It's also good with something sweet as a change! Just be careful, the Tequila is pretty potent." He then looked back at Lavender and slowly began taking off his own shirt.

Harry turned Ginny in his arms and pressed her against his crotch again, his tongue hungrily finding hers as he fumbled on the table next to him, trying to grab the Tequila and limes. His mind was buzzing with ideas, and it was only the thought that most of Ginny's brothers were at the party that kept him from casting some kind of privacy charm and bending her over the table right there.

Lucky for Harry that he was able to show a bit of control, because Ron and Hermione had suddenly appeared next to him at the table. Ron was almost pulsing with excitement.

"Food and sex at the same time, what could be better?" he exclaimed delightedly while piling a bowl with both limes and strawberries, juice from the latter already dribbling down his chin. "Mione, let's try the strawberries first, I think you can balance one in your . . ."

He froze then, realizing that Harry and Ginny were standing right next to him. Ron glanced down at the bodies of his best mate and sister, still pressed together, and almost immediately snapped his head upright, catching Harry's eye. Both blushed scarlet, finally caught having to face the unspoken that had lain between them ever since Harry and Ginny had gotten back together.

With a jolt, Harry realized that he was not the only one to have kept secrets; Ron and Hermione were clearly sleeping together as well.

"So, umm, uhh . . . looks like fun, eh?" Ron gestured awkwardly at the table.

"Uhh, yeah. Fun," replied Harry awkwardly, trying to both hide his obvious arousal for Ginny from her brother and also ignore Ron's similar feelings for Hermione. Finally he took a deep breath and looked Ron square in the eye.

"How about, what happens here tonight, stays here?" said Harry, holding out his hand.

Ron looked relieved. "Agreed," he said, quickly shaking Harry's hand and then directing Hermione around to the other side of the bonfire.

Ginny had been watching the exchange with amusement. "Boys," she said fondly.

"What?" asked Harry indignantly.

"You and Ron can barely look at each other because you're so embarrassed at the thought of each other kissing your girlfriends. It's sweet, really."

Harry had to protest. "First of all, may I remind you, it's a lot more than kissing these days." He pushed his now full erection against her for emphasis, causing her to gasp. "And furthermore, he's your brother! I can't talk to your brother about, well, you _know._" He ground himself into her again. "If he was anyone else, well then, yeah, I'd probably want to talk to him." Harry grimaced. "It was hard enough, having that talk with him, Bill and Charlie, even though only Ron had any idea that I was going out with you at the time. They just thought I wanted the knowledge for future reference."

Ginny smirked. "And what exactly did they say when they discovered that I was the one you were dating, and with whom you were using all that new-found knowledge? I'm actually kind of surprised Bill hasn't sat me down for a 'brotherly' chat, yet."

Harry looked sheepish for a moment. "Uhh, Hermione may have helped me with a Confundus charm or two," he admitted.

Ginny reached up and kissed him deeply. "Good for you. Now let's get on with the tequila – it looks like everyone else is getting ahead of us – we have some catching up to do."

Indeed they did. Once Harry tore his eyes away from Ginny and looked at what some of the other couples were getting up to, he couldn't wait to get started. Next to him, he felt and heard Ginny suck in her breath as she watched Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, just on the other side of the table, Katie's blonde hair illuminated in the firelight, and Oliver's swim trunks tented in a way that even Quidditch robes could not have completely masked.

They were obviously a couple of body shots into the evening already. Both were shirtless, and the top strap of Katie's bikini was undone, the rest of it hanging uselessly around her middle. In another circumstance – say, the Quidditch changing room - Harry might have been embarrassed to see her half naked, but here, watching his two former teammates make out was a fucking turn-on. Not because he was at all attracted to Katie, cute though she was. But because of what Ginny was beginning to do to _him_ as she watched, mimicking the other couple.

One of Oliver's arms was around Katie's waist, pulling her more firmly against him as he kissed her neck. The other hand snaked up and cupped her bare breast. After a minute, he began stroking her nipple, and Harry could see as it suddenly hardened. It would have been difficult to miss even if Katie had not just thrown her head back and moaned.

Harry was distracted then by the fact that Ginny had taken his own hand, and _sweet Merlin_, slipped it underneath the top of her swimsuit. He gently stroked her breast and then squeezed gently around her nipple, rolling it between his fingers and brushing light strokes across the tip with his thumb until she was moaning herself. Ginny looked into his eyes, her own dilated with arousal, and asked "Where do you want to do the first shot?"

Harry had to shake himself enough to focus on her question. She was holding out the salt shaker and shot glass, and Harry took only a moment to decide.

"Put the lime in your mouth, like Lavender," he commanded. Dipping his head, he proceeded to gently but thoroughly lick the space between her breasts. Ginny shuddered, and Harry took a deep breath, trying to gain control. He sprinkled the salt and picked up the shot glass.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hips with her hands, moving him against her. Her eyes were closed in anticipation, and for a moment, Harry forgot what he was supposed to do, enjoying instead the feeling of Ginny moving his body against her. After a few seconds, he leaned back down and sucked the salt from her, then swallowed the shot of Tequila.

It was sour and slightly bitter to the taste; the smell reminded him of a plant he had used in potions class. Not completely disgusting though, especially with the taste of Ginny's sweat still on his lips. He grabbed the lime from her mouth with his own and squeezed it between his teeth as he had seen Seamus do. As heat from the Tequila traveled through his body an overwhelming need jolted through him, and he spit out the lime and grabbed the back of Ginny's head, positioning it so that he could push his tongue deep into her mouth. She kissed him back eagerly, running her hands up his back under his shirt, stopping only to tug it over his head.

They stared at each other with wide eyes, panting. Harry wanted everything at once, and he could tell Ginny did do. But he forced himself to take another deep breath and look around.

Some of the couples seemed to have melted into the trees; there were fewer bottles of Tequila and shakers of salt on the table now. Harry could see parts of Seamus and Lavender, both laying down on a blanket just a little ways away. Lavender seemed to be wearing even less now, but it was kind of hard to tell; Seamus' own naked body was covering hers as he balanced above her on his forearms, slowly stroking her with his torso as it moved up and down her body.

Ginny was watching them too, unconsciously moving her own hips up and down against Harry's crotch, her hands still at his waist, slowly pushing his swimsuit lower on his hips and tickling his hips where they narrowed and dipped towards his penis.

Seamus thrust down suddenly and grunted, while Lavender wrapped her legs around his back. Apparently, she hadn't been wearing anything either. Ginny gasped and tightened her grip on Harry, pushing him more insistently into her. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked back, unconsciously following the rhythm of his former roommate.

Harry was just thinking that maybe he should just skip the next shot of Tequila and take Ginny right there when a groan from the other direction brought his attention back to what Oliver and Katie were now doing.

Oliver was leaning against the edge of the table, his swim trunks lowered so far that it appeared the only thing holding them on his hips was the erection that pushed out through the thin fabric towards Katie's face.

Yes, face. She was on her knees in front of him, holding a shot glass and salt shaker.

Ginny couldn't stop staring. Harry saw her lick her lips as she moved her eyes up and down Oliver's body. She blushed a bit and then looked up at Harry.

"His abs are almost as nice as yours," she said in a husky voice, running her fingers over Harry's tight stomach muscles and then trailing them down the path of dark hair that disappeared into his waistband. She dipped her fingers below again, a little lower this time, and Harry felt a featherlight pressure on the side of his cock. It jerked of its own accord and Ginny chuckled.

"Almost as nice," she continued, "but not quite 'up' to your standards."

Harry couldn't answer. He struggled for control as Ginny moved her hand a little further into his swim trunks and Katie began to gently work her tongue up and down the inside of Oliver's thigh.

Ginny watched the other couple for a long moment, her breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps. She looked up at Harry, a rather glazed look on her face.

"Do you want me to . . ." she gestured at Katie, whose tongue had gone quite beyond the effort needed to make the salt stick. Oliver's eyes were closed and he was thrusting into Katie's hand, now cupped around his bulge as she licked.

"Yes please," Harry said thickly, swallowing hard. "But only if you want to."

"Oh, I want to," replied Ginny, grabbing the salt and Tequila and lowering herself to her knees in front of Harry.

Harry gave a brief moment of thanks that Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight and then all thoughts went out of his head as Ginny's tongue began exploring. He shuddered and leaned back so that he was almost sitting against the edge of the table, bracing himself with his hands, and not caring at the moment that his girlfriend was practically performing fellatio on him in public. He made the mistake of looking down then and it was almost his undoing.

Ginny was working his swim trunks even lower, her hands and tongue taking turns stroking up and down the sides of his length. Every time Harry watched her tongue dart out towards his sensitive skin he felt another shock of heat course through him. Looking over at Katie and Oliver again, Harry saw that Oliver's swim trunks were now a memory and Katie had downed her shot and pulled him down to the ground so that she could suck the lime he had balanced on his stomach.

Other than Oliver and Katie, and Seamus and Lavender, no one else seemed to close by, and neither of the two couples were showing the slightest bit of interest in Harry and Ginny. He cast aside the last bit of self consciousness at their position and gave himself over to Ginny and her lips and tongue.

Now Ginny had lowered his swimsuit a bit more and was carefully sprinkling salt right onto the base of Harry's penis. He took a lime in his hand and watched with wide eyes as Ginny started at the head, sucking and licking her way to the salt. She downed the shot, but instead of taking the slice of lime Harry shakily offered her, she moved her mouth back to the head of his penis and sucked deeply on the pre cum that was glistening there.

Harry groaned. He involuntarily thrust himself deeper into Ginny's mouth, almost going over the edge at the sensation. With the greatest of effort, he pushed Ginny's head gently away and dropped to his knees as well.

"One more . . . for you, I think," he managed, pushing Ginny back onto the blankets they had been sitting on earlier.

Ginny's eyes were dilated with pleasure as she watched Harry grab the bottle of Tequila. He pushed down her swim bottoms and carefully licked the inside of her thigh, up against her curls, and sprinkled on the salt. But instead of taking up a shot glass, Harry dribbled the drink over Ginny's flat stomach and up to the mounds of her breasts. She lay perfectly still as he sucked first on the thigh that was salt-free. Then, instead of moving to the other side, he pushed himself down a bit lower and attacked her center with his mouth. He knew how aroused she was and what she wanted; in seconds his tongue was on her clitoris, gently playing back and forth as Ginny let out a moan, and then another. He took it gently in his mouth and sucked, working two slim fingers inside at the same time, and suddenly Ginny was very, very close.

"Oh Merlin, Harry," she gasped. "I want you . . . inside me when I come."

"Hold on, then, Harry muttered, pushing his swimsuit the rest of the way off.

With a fluid motion, Harry licked the salt he had carefully sprinkled on her thigh and slowly, agonizingly slowly, began moving himself up her body, licking up the Tequila as he went. The anticipation was delicious and Ginny could not help but loop one leg around Harry's arse to push him along.

Finally he was fully on top of her and as Ginny looked up, she saw Harry's eyes almost smoldering with need. With the greatest of effort, he grabbed his wand and waved it above them in a quick pattern. The air shimmered a bit and then went still.

"Don't . . . want . . . to share," Harry grunted. With a groan, he leaned down to kiss Ginny's neck, at the same time pushing his penis into her. Ginny's groan of pleasure matched his own and they began to rock together in a familiar and intensely satisfying rhythm. Ginny brain was buzzing and she was so aroused she felt like she needed to keep fucking Harry forever.

Harry noticed Ginny's intensity. He felt like the Tequila had heightened every sensation inside him, and as Ginny squeezed her legs around Harry, trying to draw him even further inside of her, he clawed at her shoulders, trying to draw out every ounce of pleasure he could.

Harry pumped hard, balancing above Ginny on his arms, and she moved one hand down to her clitoris to finish what he had started.

Suddenly she was close. Looking up at Harry's face, she knew he was too, but trying to hold on.

"Just a minute . . . longer," she panted, working circles around her clit, and then feeling intense pressure as Harry shifted so that his penis was providing more friction.

"Almost . . .there," he gasped, somehow managing to hold on until he felt her shudder underneath him and arch upwards, a rhythmic pumping around his penis told him she had come, and come hard. Harry let himself go then, pouring into her with intense ecstasy and then collapsing on Ginny, his entire weight comforting and secure like a blanket.

They lay together like that, trying to catch their breath, for several long minutes. Harry was stroking Ginny's cheek and occasionally giving her a soft kiss. He pulled a blanket over their naked bodies and lifted the privacy charms he had cast, curious about what their fellow partygoers had been up to. Well, except for those in their immediately vicinity. Harry and Ginny both had a pretty good idea what _they _had been up to. And what parts, exactly, had been up.


	4. The Talk

A/N: I've been working on this one-shot for several months and finally found the time to finish it. It can be read alone, but if you haven't read the other "chapters" of Watching and Waiting - this story takes place during the same party at the Weasleys at the end of the first summer after the War.

Please be warned - it's adult-themed and contains sexual situations and descriptions throughout. I make no apologies for that. If you don't like this sort of thing, please feel free not to read the story. I'd rather not get reviews telling me that they disapprove of stories where Harry and Ginny have sex before marriage, or things like that. Other than that, Enjoy!

Harry sighed contentedly as Ginny snuggled closer to him inside the sleeping bag she had conjured. Even sound asleep she could drive him crazy; she rolled over and hooked one bare leg firmly around his equally bare hip as if he was her own, personal body pillow. He wrapped his arms around her and watched the dying glow of the bonfire play off her hair, determined not to let his proximity to her nakedness disturb her sleep. He had just felt himself drifting off himself when a movement by the fire caught the corner of his eye.

Bill and Fleur, wrapped in towels, appeared to be returning from a late night swim. Harry froze in place, unable to avoid Bill catching his eye. The older man grinned cheekily at Harry and gave him a thumbs up when he noticed that he was not alone in his sleeping bag, and Harry relaxed a fraction. The next moment, however, Bill's eyes widened as he apparently remembered exactly whom Harry was dating, not that it was difficult to figure out - only one female in the world had hair the precise shade of sunset and flame that was currently spread across the pillow she shared with Harry. Bill had started toward them and Harry was frantically trying to remember exactly where he had left his wand and how he was going to possibly use it without drawing even more attention to his and Ginny's lack of clothing when Fleur, bless her, saved the day.

Grabbing her husband's arm and whispering rapidly to him in French, Fleur began to gently drag him in the other direction. Whatever she had been saying must have been rather enticing, Harry thought, because there was no way Bill could not have easily overpowered her and continued on his mission to murder Harry had he chosen to do so. The last thing Harry heard before he finally located his wand and used it to cast a couple of protective spells around himself and his sleeping girlfriend was Bill hissing in his direction, "this is **not** what I had in mind when I gave you that talk, Potter."

Oi.

Harry considered waking up Ginny for a nice shag right then; something told him that after tomorrow morning, his bits were going to be in no shape to do much of anything for a while. Hell, he probably wasn't going to even be good for a snog, if Charlie got involved too. Damn older brothers. They might have given him scads of valuable information about how to keep his girlfriend more than happy (while having plenty of fun himself), but did they have to be _related_ to her?

Letting himself relax a bit under the covers, Harry thought back to Easter break of his Sixth Year when everyone was at the Burrow. His secret obsession with Ginny was still unfulfilled then, which meant that the monster in his chest was roaring pretty much constantly, and Bill and Charlie decided that it was the perfect time to sit down with their youngest brother and his best mate and give them, The Talk.

******************

At first, Harry and Ron were confused.

"Uhh, Bill?" Ron said. "Dad gave me that talk years ago. And I think Harry . . ." he looked at his friend.

Harry nodded vigorously. "Sirius," he stated. "That summer in Grimmauld Place."

Charlie grinned. "Well then, we're glad you know the mechanics of things, at least. But that has very little to do with what we're here to talk to you about.

Bill nodded seriously, but a hint of a smirk flitted across his face.

"There are certain things a bloke needs to know," he began, "that you can't really learn from a father. Or even a godfather," he added with a nod at Harry.

"I'm probably going to regret asking, but what kind of things?" asked Ron.

"Things to keep your witch as happy as possible," said Charlie, leaning forward conspiratorially. "Because if she's happy, you're going to be happy."

"I don't know," muttered Ron. "Lavender seemed perfectly happy most of the time, even though I . . . wasn't." He glanced towards the kitchen where Harry knew Hermione and Ginny were helping Mrs. Weasley clean up from dinner.

"Well, you have to pick the right girl in the first place," put in Bill. "For example, someone with a brain in her head who's interested in more than makeup and dress robes."

"Yeah," smirked Harry, "maybe someone with a whole lot of brains in her head, what do you think, Ron?" He smacked Bill's hand in a high-five, but Ron merely looked confused. "Huh?"

"Okay, okay, getting off track here," said Charlie. "We're supposed to be explaining to you how to do things for witches that are going to make them want to do things for you."

"Or, _to _you," added Bill.

"You mean, instead of having them cry all over you, like Cho did to Harry?" said Ron snidely.

"Hey! I thought we'd agreed to never talk about that again!" Harry cuffed Ron, who just grinned. "Sorry mate. I must have forgotten."

"Okay, okay," said Charlie. "I think you both know the basics of kissing, but you have to understand, there's a lot more territory to be covered than just a witch's lips . . . "

*****************************

In his sleeping bag, Harry grinned to himself and thought back to several particularly happy hours right after he'd first grabbed Ginny in the common room and kissed her in front of all the Gryffindors. They had been lying under a tree by the lake, Ginny's head in the crook of his arm, just talking about everything and nothing. Eventually Harry had rolled to his side and gently kissed her lips, teasing them with his tongue until they parted. He'd only kissed Ginny a couple of times, but he was already addicted. He just couldn't get enough of the feel of her tongue darting around inside his mouth, or his inside hers, or her lips mashed against his mouth while he ran his hands up and down her back . . .

Normally, it would be a serious libido-killer to suddenly hear his new girlfriend's brother's voice in his head while he was kissing her, but that day, with Ginny, Harry didn't even blink when he suddenly heard Charlie telling him and Ron to "move your lips around, boys, they love that stuff. Neck, jaw, you name it. And if you're lucky, you might even get a little lower . . ."

Harry moved so that he could reach Ginny's jaw, slowly dropping feather-light kisses up towards her ear.

"_And then you suck, but gently,"_ he heard Charlie say, and Harry grasped Ginny's earlobe in his mouth and tugged softly, while she sighed happily beneath him.

That worked so well Harry decided to go in the other direction, and slowly, he worked his way down, planting open-mouthed, wet kisses along her neck. When he got to her collarbone he paused for a second and watched as Ginny tilted her head back to give him access, and then he pushed aside the opening to her shirt so that his tongue could continue its journey almost to the top part of her chest.

"_Don't forget to do something with your hands!_" Bill reminded him, and he cradled Ginny's head in his palm and ran his other hand down her cheek. Her eyes were closed and her own mouth was relaxed in an easy smile and Harry silently thanked her older brothers as Ginny reached up to run her fingers through his hair before she pushed him onto his back so that she could begin some exploration of her own . . .

***********************************

"Now," said Charlie briskly, once he and Bill were satisfied that Harry and Ron knew what do to with their tongues and mouths _above the neck,_ "Erections. What do you do if you get one?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. _Was this a trick question?_

"Uhh, you wank?" asked Harry hesitantly, feeling his face heat up.

Bill and Charlie both grinned. "Well, yeah, if you're _alone_," said Charlie. "But getting hard when you're with a girl is a different issue entirely."

"Tell me about it," mumbled Ron.

Bill smirked. "Did your _magic wand_ frighten poor Lavender, Ronniekins?"

Ron looked tortured. "I don't know," he admitted. "I tried to never let it get close enough to touch her. I was afraid it might . . . go off. And then she'd yell at me for getting her robes all messy." He looked like he wanted to sink through the floor.

Harry couldn't laugh at his best friend. He'd never even gone far enough to have to worry about such things. He frowned. What was a bloke to do? Take a long shower beforehand? Every time?

"That's right," said Bill seriously. "You don't want to go rubbing yourself all over a witch, even though it feels bloody fantastic, now do you? Cause it might 'go off.'" He couldn't keep his straight face and he and Charlie started laughing until Ron began to get up off the couch. "I thought you were here to help us," he said petulantly.

"Sorry Ron, sorry," said Bill, getting control of himself. "You're right. And it's very important that you get this one right because for some reason, most witches think that as long as you both have your clothes on, nothing you're doing really counts, no matter how good it feels."

"Really?" asked Harry before he could help himself.

"Really," confirmed Charlie. "But don't be surprised if she seems uncomfortable or nervous the first time she feels your arousal; any _nice_ girl should be a bit overwhelmed by a bloke's love wand."

"Love wand?" asked Ron faintly.

"But if you ease her into the idea," continued Charlie as if there had been no interruption, "it's sure to be a good time."

"Let me teach you the cleaning spell too," Bill added. "Hopefully you'll need it."

***********************************

Ginny groaned in her sleep and her hand drifted down to where her body and Harry's met. Her fingers ghosted over Harry's stomach and then dropped lower until they rested on his mostly relaxed penis.

_Well, it __had__ been mostly relaxed._

With Ginny's hand so close by, Harry shivered and felt himself twitch. He rolled a little to increase the contact and pushed himself gently into her. Things were so much easier now that they were past the embarrassment (and clothing) of those early weeks together, although Harry had to admit, their early exploration had been a lot of fun.

_They had been up on Harry's bed with the curtains drawn, kissing insistently. Harry had pleaded a headache as an excuse to skive off History of Magic during Ginny's free period, and they were trying to make the most of their time before Ron came back after class. _

_It was their first time really snogging somewhere other than outside and Harry was discovering that maneuvering himself around Ginny on a soft bed was rather different than on the hard ground. His bed had a shallow divot in the center and there was a certain amount of rolling into each other as they kissed – no matter what Harry did, he just couldn't create any distance between them, not that he tried very hard._

_But something else was hard, and getting harder, and Harry had to decide very quickly exactly what he was going to do about it. _

_Ginny was running her hand down his hip and across his bum, pulling him to her. Taking a deep breath, Harry rolled gently until he was nestled half on top of her, his erection now pressing into the dip of Ginny's thigh._

_She started, her eyes opening wide, and Harry immediately flushed and backed off._

"_Sorry, sorry about that. It just . . . I mean . . .it's there, you know? I can't help . . . but I'll keep it away. I'm sorry, really." He kept babbling, not sure what else to do, until Ginny laughed._

"_It's fine, Harry, it's good." Suddenly she looked a little shy. "I mean, it means you like me, doesn't it?_

"_Yes!" Harry grabbed Ginny's hand. "I like you . . . a lot." He automatically thrust into her for emphasis, groaning a little at how good it felt. He looked at her. "Is this okay?"_

"_Well, yeah," said Ginny. "I mean, we still have all our clothes on and everything." She moved the hand he was still holding lower between them, brushing against his erection. _

"_Bill and Charlie are geniuses," Harry muttered to himself before moving his hand away and allowing Ginny to explore on her own._

_She was tentative at first, and it was delicious torture for Harry, who dug his heels into the mattress to keep from pushing against her. _

"_It's getting bigger!" she marveled once, and Harry could only nod and mumble. "Muh huh." Ginny continued to lightly rub and finally Harry could not stand it anymore. Wrapping his hand around hers he pushed roughly against her palm and grunted with the release, feeling warm fluid soak his lower belly under his shirt._

_Ginny looked up at him, surprise written on her face. "Did you just . . . did I . . .?"_

_Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Yeah. And it was brilliant."_

_Ginny sighed in his arms and Harry had just started kissing her lightly again on her jaw when they heard the bell ring to signify the end of class. Slowly, they disentangled themselves and sat up. Before Harry could even try to remember what else Bill and Charlie had told him, Ginny had picked up her wand and pointed it at the dark wet patch around his middle. "Erasemen!" she said softly, and the stain disappeared, leaving Harry's shirt clean and dry. He gaped at her._

"_How did you . . . I thought that spell was just for blokes!"  
_

_Ginny snorted. "Let's just say I didn't learn it the same place you did, Harry,"_

*********************

Arms wrapped around Ginny, Harry chuckled to himself. She certainly hadn't learned that particular spell from Bill and Charlie, but Katie Bell had apparently been a fountain of information for the younger girls at Hogwarts; she'd started dating Oliver Wood her Seventh Year when they'd both ended up in St. Mungo's – she after being almost killed by the cursed necklace and he with a Quidditch injury.

Ginny licked her lips in her sleep and Harry felt himself twitch again. Of all the subjects Bill and Charlie had covered, their lecture on oral sex had been by far the most embarrassing – and yet, the most informative too. They had begun by giving Ron and Harry a general blueprint of the female witch's anatomy and then moved on to manual stimulation before starting on the topic of oral. Harry still cracked up when he remembered the look on Ron's face when he understood that his brothers were talking to him about putting his mouth . . . _down there._

******************

"You want me to lick what?" Ron was staring at his brothers uncertainly, as if he wasn't sure they were serious. He glanced at Harry. "Have you ever . . . I mean, it's not like it's _food_, is it?"

Harry could tell that Bill and Charlie were doing their very best not to laugh.

"Not food, no," said Charlie finally. "But think of it as a particularly special dessert and you'll do fine."

"An ice-cream cone," suggested Bill. "If you treat it like an ice-cream cone that you don't want to melt, you'll have your witch writhing with pleasure."

"Writhing?" Now Harry was interested. He still wasn't sure how he felt about putting his mouth on a witch's, well, on _that_, but if the witch happened to be Ginny . . . Harry was willing to try anything. Making her writhe with pleasure. He liked the sound of that.

Ron was still confused. "But how do you know what to do, down there? I mean, what if you can't find that . . . that nub thingy you were telling us about?"

Ron looked like he wanted to sink through the floor as his brothers finally gave up trying to be serious and exploded in laughter.

Harry turned bright red too, but he also sat up a little straighter, waiting for the answer.

Bill wiped his eyes. "That's part of the fun," he said. "Doing a little exploring with your lips and tongue – figuring out exactly what your witch likes the best."

"And trust me," added Charlie, "when you do find that 'nub thingy', you'll know."

"But . . . what does it . . . I mean, does it taste . . . good?" Ron's face looked a little green.

"It does if you're doing it to a witch you really love," said Charlie.

"Exactly," agreed Bill. "The first time I went down on Fleur, and she . . ."

"Whoa!" yelled Ron. "That's more than we need to know here."

"Sorry," said Bill sheepishly. Charlie nudged him. "We all know you're dating a Veela. Show off."

Ron was shaking his head. "I'm still not so sure about this."

"What about you, Harry?" Bill asked. "You're awfully quiet there. Are you as grossed out as little Ronniekins is?"

Harry blushed and shook his head. "No," he said slowly. "I don't think it sounds . . . _too _bad. If it's with a witch you really love."

"Look at it this way," said Charlie. "How do you think it would feel to have a witch use her lips and mouth on your dick?"

"Amazing," groaned Harry immediately. Next to him, Ron was looking down at his crotch as if he'd never quite considered what could be done with it before. Harry knew Ron and Lavender hadn't gotten nearly that far - and Harry hadn't either, of course. He knew the mechanics of a blow job – Sirius' talk two years earlier had covered rather more than Harry wanted to hear at the time – but the thought of having . . . (_Ginny_) . . . a real, live witch sucking on his . . .

At this point, Harry had to shift in his seat and subtly grab himself. He sincerely hoped that neither Charlie nor Bill knew Legilimency. If either of them had any idea that Harry was currently halfway erect from thinking about their baby sister giving him a blow job, Harry wouldn't have enough of a penis left to pee out of, let alone anything else.

" . . . know ahead of time if she spits or swallows," Bill was saying.

"Excuse me, what?" Harry broke in. This sounded important.

"You need to know if your witch is going to spit or swallow . . . after," repeated Bill.

"And either way, a gentleman always warns his witch before climax," added Charlie. "And that's not as easy as it sounds. Getting a blow-job from a girl who knows what she's doing can practically be an out-of-body experience. Many a wizard has been known to spurt all over a witch's face because he forgot to yell a warning."

_Spurt? Could this get any more embarrassing?_ Harry very carefully did not look at Ron.

"And of course, you'll want to show her you're a real man by kissing her afterwards," said Bill with a slight smirk.

_Yes, yes it could get more embarrassing._

Ron was green again. "Now I know you're kidding," he said. "First you want us to lick the girl's . . . _you know_, and now you're telling us that we should also let them kiss us after they put their mouths on our . . .? After we've . . ." Ron's voice had risen a bit and Harry was suddenly afraid that Mrs. Weasley would look in on them from the kitchen. Or worse, Ginny.

"It's fine," he said hurriedly, elbowing Ron. "How to be a real man, right. Got it."

*********************

Bill and Charlie had thankfully moved off that particular topic then, but Harry hadn't stopped thinking about it. Ron, he knew (after a recent night of too much Firewhisky and confessing), still harbored certain reservations about performing oral sex, but Harry had always felt rather differently, even before he'd finally kissed Ginny in the Common Room and actually had a girlfriend to do things with.

Harry and Ginny hadn't done _that_ during their brief time together at Hogwarts, but after the War, it had only taken him a week of snogging and exploring with his hands to suggest, hesitantly, that maybe he could try using his mouth. Just as hesitantly, Ginny had agreed.

He'd brought her to orgasm in less than five minutes.

Ginny had returned the favor – Harry had blushed brilliantly when he asked her if she planned to swallow – and it had taken only three minutes more to experience that out-of-body experience Charlie had told him about.

(_Ginny did swallow – good thing, since Harry had been in no condition to warn her about anything at the time_).

Now they were both crazy about going down on each other. Harry got so aroused during cunnilingus that once or twice he'd even come close to climaxing before Ginny touched him.

"Ron really doesn't know what he's missing," he murmured sleepily to himself before rolling over and finally drifting off.

*****************************

Harry was having the most wonderful dream. He was floating on a cloud, but this was no normal cloud. Instead of being cold and wet, it caused little tingles of pleasure to course through his entire body. It was warm and soft, and the tingles of pleasure were getting stronger and stronger and seemed to be concentrating on one area of his body more than any other . . .

Harry opened his eyes lazily, not wanting to lose the dream. It was very dark; the bonfire had gone completely out and he could see the sky full of stars. It was warm and comfortable snuggled down in his sleeping bag and he felt so _good_ that he wanted to keep thrusting his hips like he was.

_When had he started thrusting his hips?_

He shook himself a little more awake. Parts of his dream were fading – _had he been on a cloud_? But parts of it were clearer than ever, like the delicious feelings pooling between his legs, and smooth up and down rhythm of Ginny's lips on his . . .

Harry groaned with pleasure and suddenly Ginny's face, wearing a very satisfied smirk, appeared from under the blankets.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take to wake you up," she said.

"I've been up for a while I think," mumbled Harry, "but awake for only a couple of seconds."

"Do you want me to continue?" she asked, gesturing back under the covers.

"Not . . . with your mouth," said Harry. He was starting to feel a bit more alert. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the sky at the edge of the orchard beginning to get light. No one around them seemed to be stirring, and Harry suspected that with the amount of Firewhisky and tequila that had been consumed, it would be a while.

Without saying another word, he rolled to his side and slid both arms around Ginny's waist and then rolled onto his back again, bringing her along with him.

"Aha," she said. His erection was now pressing quite insistently into her thigh, but Harry grabbed Ginny's bum and pushed her against him anyway. _Just so there's no mistake._

"Hold on," whispered Ginny. "Where's my wand?"

"I'll do it," said Harry. He grabbed his wand and Ginny shifted on top of him so he could direct the spell to the right place. He jerked involuntarily as the contraception charm took effect.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

"No problem," said Harry. "A wizard should always share the responsibility for contraception with his witch."

Ginny giggled. "That sounds like something Percy would say."

"Not Percy, Bill." Harry shuddered. "Bill and Charlie giving me and Ron a sex talk was bad enough, can you imagine if Percy had been in on it too? He probably would have pulled out a bunch of Ministry-approved diagrams and things, and then lectured us on waiting until after marriage."

"You mean Bill and Charlie didn't tell you to wait?"

"Hah," Harry snorted. "Bill and Charlie were encouraging us to find someone to stick it in as soon as we possibly could. I think they felt like it was their mission to help us change our status as virgins." He raised his eyebrows at Ginny. "Of course, they had no idea that I was totally lusting after you at the time."

"Or that when you did finally change your 'status', that you'd be changing mine as well," agreed Ginny.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'm rather glad about that, too. Although Bill totally caught us tonight – you can thank Fleur for the fact that I'm still alive, but we may want to get on with having sex because it might be the last time I have all my bits in proper working order for quite a while."

"What exactly did my brothers tell you about having sex?" Ginny asked. She was slowly moving her body up and down over his, and every time her curls brushed the tip of his penis, Harry shuddered, all thought fleeing his head.

"Uhhh," he mumbled. "That it's good?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, Harry, we all know that it's good. I was just wondering if they gave you any pointers."

"I'll give you a pointer," said Harry, holding her in place on top of him. Ginny groaned.

"That's terrible, Harry. I'm glad your technique is better than your jokes."

Harry looked at her. "Your brothers may have made a suggestion or two about technique," he admitted. "Something along the lines of, 'make sure you get her to climax first, because after you're done, there is no way you're going to be able to stay awake long enough to anything."

"Heh," snorted Ginny. "Remember the first time? You collapsed on top of me afterwards and I could barely get you to focus enough to roll off."

"I thought you liked it when I'm on top," Harry complained.

"I also like to breathe, Harry." Ginny smiled. "You've gotten much better since then."

"That's good," muttered Harry. "When your brothers warned us to be careful that we didn't 'set our wand off' too early, I didn't realize how difficult it was going to be." He kissed Ginny's nose. "That first time, I wasn't sure I was even going to get it all the way inside you in time."

"Well, you couldn't find the right spot on your first attempt, could you?" asked Ginny, giggling. "And didn't you miss on your second try too?"

Harry swatted her. "Hey, I thought we were never going to talk about that again!"

Ginny smirked. "Maybe some of Percy's Ministry diagrams wouldn't have been such a bad idea."

"I didn't hear you complaining once I finally got there, did I?"

"You were done too fast for me to have time to say anything!" Ginny teased.

"I thought we were never going to mention that again, either!"

She hadn't stopped rubbing herself against Harry the entire time and now she positioned herself at the tip of his penis and pushed herself down about an inch onto him and then back up. He groaned.

"You have much more control now," she said, before lowering herself down and then up a second time.

"Not much more," Harry mumbled. He pulled Ginny's head down until it was buried in his neck and he could kiss her hair. He ran his hands lightly up and down her back, enjoying the way she shuddered.

"We did fumble around a lot, that first time, didn't we," he said. "Especially with me trying to remember all of Bill and Charlie's instructions."

"Mmmhmmm," mumbled Ginny against his neck. Harry had started rolling his hips up against hers. He could tell every time he made contact with her clit because she shivered and tensed her legs.

"For example," he said, rolling against her three times in a row and cheering himself when Ginny shivered three times back, "I certainly couldn't get you to do _that_ our first time, could I?" He rolled once more for emphasis.

"Uh uh," said Ginny breathlessly. She shivered again and lifted her head to look at him. "But luckily, you've gotten much better in a fairly short amount of time."

"Heh," said Harry, positioning her on top of him so that his penis sought her entrance again. He thrust firmly into her. "So have you."

********************

_For the first few weeks after the Weasleys buried Fred, Harry hadn't touched Ginny at all, other than to hold her hand and give her the occasional kiss. Even after the family had tentatively moved onto its new normal, Harry had held off moving things forward with Ginny. Finally, she had cornered him in the orchard after a fly and told him to stop feeling so guilty. He'd begun to explain that he didn't want to take advantage of her when she was in mourning when she'd interrupted to snog him senseless. _

"_Fred would've been the first one to take advantage, Harry," she'd said, and after a moment of remembering just how wonderful Ginny's lips felt on his, Harry had agreed._

_Things had progressed rapidly after that – from exploring with hands, to mouth, to a discussion late one night in Ginny's room after Harry and Hermione had performed their now ritual room-switching. Harry tried very hard not to think what his two best friends might be doing in Ron's attic bedroom and Ron at least returned the favor by never asking Harry about him and his sister. Hermione was a bit more curious, and Harry knew she was aching to sit him down and ask him about his __**feelings**__ for Ginny, but so far, she'd restrained herself._

_He and Ginny were cuddling together in her small bed; he was running his hands randomly over Ginny's body, which was wearing only a large Weird Sisters t-shirt and a small pair of knickers. They had been talking of Harry's plan to begin Auror training in September while still coming to Hogwarts monthly for individual NEWT tutoring (not to mention teaching several DADA seminars). Ginny's hands were beginning to do a little roaming of their own when she'd asked him a question had almost caused Harry to fall out of the bed._

"_What do you think the Room of Requirement would do if we went there to have sex?"_

"_Whaaa . . . you want . . . sex?" asked Harry faintly. His eyes focused on hers. "You want to have sex? With me?"_

_Ginny blushed only a little, but her voice was steady when she answered. "Well, yeah, I do." She looked at Harry, and he heard a bit of hesitance creep into her voice. "Don't you? With me?"_

"_Of course I do," Harry said in a rush. Just the thought of it was getting him more aroused and he had to reach down to position himself more comfortably inside his pajama bottoms. "I just didn't think . . . I mean, I didn't want to rush you."_

"_I don't feel rushed," said Ginny. "I've had a year to think about it."_

"_We've both grown up too much in this past year," Harry commented. He wasn't trying to talk her into it if she wasn't ready, really, he wasn't, but now that Ginny had broached the topic, Harry wanted to find out exactly what she was thinking about . . . when._

"_So you want to wait until we're back at Hogwarts, then." Harry tried to keep his voice neutral. Ginny looked at him in surprise._

"_No! I didn't mean it that way, I was just wondering . . ." her voice trailed off and a deeper blush stained her cheeks. She didn't say anything else for a long moment._

_Harry brushed his hand down her cheek. "I love you Ginny. I can wait as long as you want." He hoped the fact that his penis was twitching insistently against her didn't make him sound like a liar. But Ginny didn't seem to notice. She looked at him._

"_I know that, Harry. I know you'll wait as long as I need. It's just . . ." She blushed again._

"_What is it?" _

_Ginny reached down and grabbed the hand that Harry had rested on her hip. He saw her swallow hard, and then a shy smile played across her lips._

"_I'm ready __**now**__, Harry."_

_The silence between them was like a living thing. It barely breathed but took up all the space in the room as Harry looked at Ginny. He was trying to make sense of her words, to get his head around what exactly she was saying to him._

"_Now?" he asked stupidly._

_His brain may not have understood what Ginny was saying but his body certainly did. Ginny scooted a little closer to him on the bed and he pushed her erection into her belly._

"_I'm hard." He motioned needlessly between them._

_Ginny reached down and stroked his length lightly and the shudder that went through Harry cleared the cobwebs from his brain._

"_We're really going to do this? Now? You want to?" He wanted there to be no mistake._

"_I want to," nodded Ginny solemnly. "Do you?"_

"_Definitely," said Harry. He rolled until he could balance on his arms above her. _

_**Make sure she comes first.**_

_Bill's voice was loud in his head and Harry froze. He'd been about to wiggle out of his pajama bottoms but now he stopped._

"_Umm, d'you want to take off your knickers?" Harry suddenly felt rather shy even though he'd seen Ginny naked before – the previous day, actually. _

"_Okay." Ginny sounded nervous too. She pulled off her knickers and then sat up and took off her shirt as well. Then she lay back down and looked at Harry. "Now what?"_

"_Er . . ." Harry tried to think._

_**Use your mouth!**_

"_Right," Harry muttered. "My mouth." He pushed himself down Ginny's body._

"_Umm, Harry?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I thought we were going to have sex."_

_Harry looked up at Ginny from his position between her legs. He'd already spread apart her curls and was mentally running through Bill and Charlie's instructions for going down on a witch – the "cunni-list", they'd called it. Harry could see how wet Ginny was and her musky scent was driving him crazy. He forced his mind back to her question._

"_We __**are**__ having sex," he said, a little confused._

"_Not oral sex, Harry. I thought we were going to have sex, sex. You know, that you were going to put your . . ." she trailed off, bright red now._

_Harry moved back up to Ginny's face. "Well, yeah, we are going to have sex, sex," he said. "But Bill and Charlie said I should make sure you . . . well, that you enjoy yourself first."_

_Now Ginny looked amused. "My brothers told you to make sure I climax first, before you have sex with me?"_

_Harry smirked back at her. "Well, I suspect their advice was intended to cover my having sex with pretty much every female in the Wizarding world – except you. If they had any idea what we were planning to do right now. . ." His voice trailed off and he shivered – not from arousal. He looked at Ginny. "You set the locking and silencing charms, didn't you?"_

"_Twice," she confirmed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you earlier – please, continue."_

_Harry grinned and moved back below Ginny's waist. "You just like it when I go down on you."_

"_Mmmhmmm," Ginny sighed._

_By the time Ginny climaxed several minutes later, Harry was completely hard, all thoughts of Ginny's brothers and their lists forgotten. He was kissing her gently, trying to show at least a little restraint, even though all he wanted to do was pound into her with all he had. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Are you ready?" she asked._

"_More than ready," he muttered. All he could think was how embarrassing it would be if he came before he even managed to get inside Ginny. He balanced himself above her again and began poking against her curls with his penis. _

"_A little higher, I think," said Ginny._

"_Higher, right," said Harry. He'd assumed he would just be able to slide right in, but apparently there was a little more to it. He tried to remember if Bill and Charlie had said anything about how to find the right spot._

_**Don't forget the Contraception charm!**_

_It was Bill's and Charlie's voices together this time, and it sounded so real that Harry looked at the door, half expecting to see them standing there. They weren't but their message smacked him in the head anyway. He couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten. Ginny must have noticed his face change expression because she was giving him a funny look._

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_Fine," panted Harry. "It's just that I almost forgot the contraception spell."_

_Ginny's eyes opened wide. "Merlin, me too. Can you reach my wand?"_

"_No, I got it," said Harry. He screwed up his eyes and said the words over in his head once before pointing his wand down and saying them out loud. His penis and balls tingled sharply for second and he jumped._

"_Are you okay?" Ginny asked. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine. It just feels a bit weird for a second."_

"_And you're sure you got it right?" Ginny was biting her lip. "Cause if you make a mistake . . ."_

"_No, I'm sure," said Harry hurriedly. "I've, uhh, practiced."_

_Ginny groaned. "Not in front of Bill and Charlie, I hope."_

_Harry squirmed. "No," he said glumly. "Worse."_

"_Worse?"_

_Harry looked firmly over Ginny's shoulder as he spoke, focusing on a small crack in the wooden floor of her room as he spoke._

"_Ron and I . . . we had to practice it in front of your dad. He made us after he found out Bill and Charlie had given us that talk. Apparently it's a male Weasley tradition." Harry finally looked at Ginny, expecting to see her either laughing or bright red at the thought of him demonstrating the contraception charm in front of her father. Instead, the look on her face was . . . empathetic. She sighed, then reached up and kissed him on the nose._

"_It's not only a __**male**__ Weasley tradition, Harry."_

_Harry stared. "You mean, you . . ." Ginny nodded. _

"_Yep. For my mum." Her face grew thoughtful. "I wonder if she's gotten hold of Fleur or Hermione yet."_

"_Well anyway," said Harry. "Now we know we're safe. Can I . . . I mean, can we continue?"_

"_Yes please." Ginny suddenly looked shy again._

_Harry positioned himself above Ginny again. He'd gone a little soft during the contraception talk, but now, looking down at his girlfriend, he immediately stiffened. She was smiling up at him with absolute trust and anticipation and in that moment he couldn't help but blurt out the words they'd only recently started saying to each other._

"_I love you so much Ginny."_

_Ginny smiled again. "I love you too Harry."_

_Harry took a deep breath and pushed against Ginny's curls. The tip of his penis made contact and then slipped over to her inner thigh._

"_Whoops," he said sheepishly. _

"_That's okay," said Ginny. She opened her legs wider. "Does that help?"_

_Another instruction from Charlie popped into Harry's brain. "Yeah. And can you raise your hips just a little?"_

_Ginny complied, Harry pushed towards her again. This time, __**Sweet Merlin**__, he went in. A little way at first, and then, with another push, almost halfway._

"_I did it!" he said, panting slightly. "I'm halfway in."_

"_That's great, Harry," said Ginny. "Keep going."_

_Harry looked down. He could see the slightest image of pain on Ginny's face, even though she was still smiling. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"_

"_A little," she admitted. "But it's okay."_

"_I'll try to go slow," Harry said. But as soon as the words were out of his mouth he was overcome with the urge to thrust. He pushed the rest of the way in and mumbled a quick "sorry" as Ginny winced beneath him._

"_S'okay," she mumbled back. "It's better now."_

_Harry could barely focus. It felt __**so good**__ he wanted to scream. Instead he pulled halfway out and then pushed back in, reveling in the feeling of Ginny's slick walls around him. The friction, the pressure, the warmth, it was too much. Vaguely he remembered Bill and Charlie talking about things a bloke could do during intercourse to pleasure their witch, but all he could think about right now was himself and how to continue the sensation for as long as possible._

_He reared back again and then in, already feeling his orgasm building. "Oh God, Ginny. This feels so . . . Oh God. Ginny, I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna . . ."_

_One more thrust and Harry came undone, wrapping his entire body around Ginny's as he climaxed inside her. He didn't realize how hard he was pushing until she grunted a little underneath him. He eased up, wincing when she moved; he was so sensitive for a moment that it was almost uncomfortable. Then he eased back down and smiled. _

"_That was . . . absolutely amazing Gin." His limbs felt heavy, as if they were filled with sand, and he didn't want to move._

"_Good," Ginny said. Her voice was a little muffled and suddenly Harry realized that he had collapsed completely on top of her. Shuffling to the side Harry pulled her against his chest and began tracing patterns on her back._

"_I'm sorry it hurt," he said. _

_Ginny shrugged. "It can't really be helped, I think. But it should get better and better for me every time from now on."_

_Harry grinned. "Yep. And I definitely need lots of practice. Bill and Charlie mentioned all kinds of positions and things we need to try. And the water! They definitely said that having sex in the water is great." He sighed happily. _

"_I'd like to try it in the water," said Ginny sleepily. _

_Harry leaned over and kissed her. He was totally exhausted, as if he'd run from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, and was feeling completely relaxed. Right before he fell asleep he remembered something._

"_Hey Gin?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Don't ever tell anyone I couldn't . . . find the right place at first, okay?"_

"_K."_

_*********************_

Harry thrust Ginny down onto him again and held her in place. "At least it only took two more tries before I figured how to get you to climax during sex too," he said. He rolled her hips against him and saw her eyes roll back for a second as he made contact with her clit.

"Yeah," she panted. "Remind me to thank Bill and Charlie for teaching you all those positions. And suggesting we do it in the water."

"Please," said Harry, "Let's not thank Bill and Charlie for anything, okay?" Ginny was moving faster now and he didn't want to be thinking about her brothers and what they might do to him in the morning.

"Right," said Ginny. She grabbed his hands and pushed against him, back and forth. Her head rolled back and she dropped one of Harry's hands to rub herself as he thrust up into her.

The sight of Ginny pleasuring herself as she rode him was one of Harry's favorites; it fueled many of his shower fantasies when Ginny wasn't around. Now it pulled him up to the edge and he began to thrust more erratically.

"Wait for me Harry," Ginny panted. "Just another second." Her finger swirled harder and Harry felt her walls contract around him.

With a groan, Harry came too, pulling her down onto his chest to cuddle as soon as they were both finished. They lay together, slowly catching their breath, as the sun began to peek through the trees at the edge of the orchard.

Harry kissed Ginny deeply. "I love you so much, Gin."

Ginny kissed him back just as enthusiastically. "I love you too. And if you have to escape to France later after Bill and Charlie wake up, I'll come with you."

**********************

Two hours later Harry was filling his and Ginny's plate with eggs and sausages from the enormous table of food Mrs. Weasley had provided when he looked up to see Bill standing awkwardly across from him. Harry froze.

"Hey, Bill," he finally said, trying to keep his voice casual.

The older man nodded. "Harry." Then he smiled.

"Ginny looked awfully happy this morning."

Harry feigned nonchalance. "Did she?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah. She seemed very . . . satisfied. And in love." He gave Harry a stern look. "Did you remember _everything_ we taught you?"

Harry had no idea how to answer that. He gulped and nodded wordlessly.

"And my father made you and Ron . . .?"

"Yes, yes he did," said Harry quickly.

Bill nodded again. "Okay then. Better that Ginny is with someone who's had the proper instruction then. And who understands how to show proper respect to her older brothers."

"Yes sir," said Harry formally. "And I'll always treat her and her brothers with the utmost respect and attention, I promise."

"And you'll never mention anything you may be doing with her to any of us, correct?" Bill raised his eyebrows.

"Not a word," promised Harry.

"Good," said Bill. "I'm glad we had this talk." He turned to go.

"Uhh, Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm, Ron's just on the other side of those trees there, I think. And he's not alone."

Bill's eyes lit up and he grinned. "If Fleur asks, I went to wake up Charlie."


End file.
